A Champion's Battle
by Selector is Infected
Summary: Mack has just become the new Champion of the Sinnoh Region, yet to make it official, she must first go to an elite Hoenn boarding school to finish her required studies. She must now face high school bullies, boy dramas and bad karaoke along with keeping her huge secret under wraps and trying to fight off a mysterious Team Vertigo. CS, IS, PS, OC shipping (ON PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for selecting this little piece to read and it's still a work in progress so hold tight with me there!**

**Anyways this will contain: DizzywishShipping (OC)**

**ContestShipping**

**PokeShipping**

**IkariShipping**

**TruestarShipping (OC)**

**This story will mainly be based on my OCs but they won't be hogging it. There will be parts for each Ship!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters owned by the franchise **

* * *

><p>"Crunch Houndoom!"<p>

The fire/dark type Pokémon snaps up the already weakened Floatzel in its jaws and throws it across the battle field. Mackenzie watches in horror as her second last Pokémon sails past her and into the wall of the Champion's hall, creating a huge hole. The Floatzel slides to the ground unconscious.

"Good job Floatzel," Mackenzie says proudly, returning the Pokémon back to its Pokeball. She turns back to her opponent, both of them left now with only one Pokémon.

"May as well give up now, Squirt!" Her opponent shouts across the sleek black and white battle field. Mackenzie flinches at the nickname and instead tries to hide the tears that were starting to well behind her eyes.

"Still going huh?" He shouts again when he sees her get her final Pokeball from her belt. "Still trying to become a _Champion?! YOU?! _A little _GIRL_?"

"SHUT UP!" The teenage girl screams, echoing throughout the great hall. "This _little girl _has made it to the final round! This _little girl _has tried her best and has bonded with her Pokémon!" Mackenzie eyes him as he chuckles at her last point. "And this little girl is about to kick. Your. ASS!"

Up above the whole battle field, a blond woman smiles.

"GO MONFERNO!" She tosses the cherry red Pokeball out onto the field. After a brief flash of white light, the fire type appears.

"FEEEEEERNOO!" It shouts, punching the air and waving the flame on its tail for intimidation. It shows no signs of the massive hits it has taken earlier in the 6v6 battle.

"Alright Monferno, Mach Punch!" Mackenzie commands.

"Not this again," her opponent, Simon Relante, mutters to himself. Then louder: "Dodge and use Dark Pulse!"

Monferno takes off at an incredible speed towards the Houndoom, using the rocky battle field to its advantage. The Houndoom leaps upwards as Monferno launches itself towards it. The monkey pivots quickly on the ground where the Houndoom was standing and propells itself straight up into it. Houndoom flies upwards, releasing a stray Dark Pulse into the ceiling.

"Yea Monferno! Now swap to Thunder Punch!" Its trainer cries out. Crackling electricity engulfs the monkey's fist as it launches itself into the air after Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Iron Tail!" Simon shouts ruthlessly, seizing his opportunity. The Houndoom twists around mid-air and starts nose diving down to Monferno, its tail an arrow of light behind it. As they are about to collide the dark dog Pokémon twists and slams its tail straight into the crackling fist of electricity.

The explosion sends Mackenzie's vest flapping in the smoke as she brings her arms up to protect her face. She squints into the smoke and spies Monferno's tail lying close to her feet. The flame quakes and wavers but is still there.

"Monferno," she says, crouching down onto one knee. "Can you keep going?"

Almost immediately the tail becomes a raging inferno, repelling the smoke from the battle thirsty monkey Pokémon. Mackenzie looks up to see her Pokémon in its most powerful stage: with its Blaze ability activated. Underneath its feet the ground starts to smoke as the black rocks mould around the sphere of heat.

"MONFERNOOOO!" It screeches into the air.

Mackenzie meets Simon's eyes from across the battle field. At his feet stood his Houndoom, just barely however. She grins mischievously. "Who are you calling a little girl now? Monferno, CLOSE COMBAT!"

"Dodge!" Simon calls out hopelessly. It was hopeless. Houndoom tries to run to the side but the scorch marks on its hide where Monferno landed its Thunder Punch earlier in the air has weakened it severely. The fire monkey lands in front of the Houndoom and starts thrashing it into the air, landing kicks and punches everywhere. Swiftly, Monferno leaps above Houndoom.

"BLAZE KICK!" Mackenzie screams.

The roaring inferno of flames extend down over Monferno's legs as it somersaults and slams both its blazing feet into the Houndoom's underbelly, sending them both rocketing down onto the marbled rock battle field.

Black dust erupts around the field as the two Pokémon collide into the dead center. Mackenzie's heart lurches as she sees Monferno struggle out from the crater and wobbly walk to its trainer. The dust clears entirely to reveal the Houndoom unconscious at the bottom of the crater, _three whole feet_ down at the bottom.

"No! Houndoom!" Simon shouts in disbelief as the referee declares the match in Mackenzie's favour. The middle aged man falls to his knees besides the crater and stares down in shock at his supposedly strongest Pokemon.

"We did it," Mackenzie mutters to herself. She then launches herself at Monferno, embracing him in a train wreck of emotions. "We did it Monferno! We did it!"

"Mon mon. Ferrr," the monkey chokes out. Mackenzie releases him from the vice grip with a shaky laugh and stands up.

"Terrific battle Mackenzie."

The brunette victor turns towards the voice. Cynthia steps out of the stairwell leading to the viewing platform and shakes her hand. "You have now proven yourself worthy of taking my place as Champion of the Sinnoh Region."

Another wave of tears breaks loose from Mackenzie. Despite planning on saying something along the lines of English, all she could let out is a sob of happiness.

"However, there is a final step you must go through before you are officially the Champion," Cynthia says smiling.

"What?!" Mackenzie shouts, her tears gone. Her Monferno looks up angrily.

"I must apologise for telling you now but to be the Champion you must do at least an extra semester or two of study, varying on your speed of academic activeness."

"So in other words, you're going back to school Champ," Simon says. He extends his hand out to Mackenzie. "I must apologise for my actions and words on the battle field, they were disgraceful and I was indeed desperate. Forgive me please."

Mackenzie firmly gripped his hand. "I understand. But what is this about school?"

"Cynthia is saying that in order to become Champion you have to do a little more study to reach the required standard," Simon strokes his Houndoom's head. "To apologise, I'd like to offer you a scholarship at my elite Pokémon Masters School in Slateport City, Hoenn. I happen to be the Principal."

"That would be perfect Simon," Cynthia smiles. She turns to Mackenzie. "What do you say?"

Mackenzie looks to Monferno and smirks. "Hey Monferno, looks like we're going to the Hoenn Region!"

* * *

><p>In a shadowy corner of the Champion's Hall, a microscopic camera swivels around and zooms in on the teenage victor of the match.<p>

"The boss was defeated," a male voice chuckles from behind the viewing screen. "This was by far unexpected."

A feminine voice laughs lightly, tapping her red varnished nails on the viewing screen where the girl's head is facing side on from the camera. "She defeated the Boss's star team with a monkey. _She_ ruined our chances of controlling the League _with a monkey!" _

The Liepard, whose purple head was nestled in the lady's lap, looks up as its trainer's voice reached a shrill crescendo. Nearby a Honchkrow ruffles its feathers and glares at the only source of light in the dim room.

"Don't worry; the Boss has initiated the backup plan. Isn't that right Seth?" The male voice asks.

A younger male voice merely grunts and opens the doors. The audible _click_ of an industrial light flickers on. The two males and female walk out, dressed in thick black material donned with a purple strip to show rank. The teenage boy had two.

Down below the lecturing platform stood hundreds of people aged between 20 and 40, all dressed in similar black uniforms with no stripes but instead with pieces of black cloth that covers their mouths and noses.

"The Boss's plans have failed!" The older man announces into the crowd of villains. An angry grumble emits around the ware house as the news sunk in. "No matter though!" The man interrupts. The Honchkrow lands on the railing to his left as the lady and her Liepard leisurely strolls up to his right. The teenage boy stays back in the shadows. Above him, a captured still of the victor flashes up onto a screen.

The teenage boy- Seth- gazes up at the girl. She's roughly his age with chocolate hair and crystalline golden brown eyes, almost like amber. Somehow this stunning girl had defeated his father and has become champion.

_I can't wait to meet her._

"This is the runt that defeated the Boss! Her name is Mackenzie Armitage and will now be attending Slateport's Academy under our Boss' watchful eyes. Our long running plan involving the Boss' Academy will commence in the very near future so we all must be prepared."

A roar of delight rips around the metal framing of the secret location. The lady with the Liepard grins wickedly and holds up her hand.

"All focus will now be transferred onto Project Slateport Academy!" She shouts over the roars. "TEAM VERTIGO!" She screeches.

"TEAM VERTIGO!" The assembly erupts. "TEAM VERTIGO!"

"Team Vertigo," Seth mutters to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so there's the main idea guys. Yes, only OCs in this chapter but just wait for the next one!<strong>

**Anyways please leave a review if you'd like for me to continue, it'll be much appreciated!**

**~Selector~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks for that little bit of encouragement so we're back for more!**

**Please enjoy the second chapter.**

**~Selector~**

* * *

><p>A not-so-soft nudge to the shoulder wakes Mackenzie up, sending her jumping a foot into the air and slamming into the side door of the car. She yawns and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "You couldn't wake me up any gentler?" She asks acidly.<p>

She had just gotten off the plane from Sinnoh at Slateport City, making her feel like it was midnight where it may as well be noon. The future Champion was introduced to Scott, her supervisor. She took an instant liking to Scott's floral tourist shirts and cuddly exterior, even though she was half asleep at the time. She also met Cynthia's, no, her equivalent in the Hoenn League, Steven Stone. He gave her a friendly smile at the airport and ushered her to the car, talking about something along the lines of rocks.

She's in Hoenn, a lifetime away from her family and friends back in little Sandgem Town. Her stomach did the bad flips as the homesickness hit her like a brick wall. She still has her Pokémon sure but she was thoroughly encouraged not to be too reckless with them.

Reckless may as well be her middle name. Along with clumsy, forgetful and persistent.

"Well we tried," Steven says from the front passenger seat. "You were sleeping like a," he points to a colorful looking brooch on his lapel, "rock."

Mackenzie and Scott, who was driving the car, groan in unison.

"We are almost there Mackie so it's best to look your most presentable. Mr Relante will be there to greet you and even though it's a weekend I'm sure the other boarders will still be hanging around for lunch," Scott laughs. "I think I'll grab something after this too."

Mackenzie looks out her window and her jaw hits the floor. The car had taken a route off of the main road, leading into a little forest. Over the tops of the trees, the teenage girl spies two huge twin stadiums sparkling in the tropical Hoenn sun. Suddenly from the centre of the left stadium, a sharp bolt of lightning zigzags across the bright blue sky.

"What is this place called again?" She asks in awe.

"Slateport's PMA, or otherwise known as the _Pokémon Masters_ _Academy_. The best from all regions are only invited to attend and even then they find it challenging and difficult." Steven smiles warmly. "Of course you don't have to be attending here to be really good."

"So why two Stadiums?"

"The academy is for both trainers and co-ordinators. Hence the two stadiums. They also have courses such as breeding, Pokeathlons and sky battles. It is all very amazing in my opinion," Scott says jollily.

They turn a bend into a large courtyard. To the right is all dense foliage, left is a cliff overlooking the ocean and in front of Mackenzie loomed the giant reception building to the Pokémon Masters Academy. Her now bright amber eyes bulge at it all. The brick building expands the whole width of the school with windows either side of the two storied reception evenly spaced out.

"Those there are the boarding rooms. You'll be in the left wing if I remember correctly," Steven says casually. Mackenzie only nods as she marvels at the gardens.

Mackenzie steps out of the car and stretches her hands above her head, trying to work out the knots in her shoulder.

"There she is!" A voice booms. Mack turns to see Simon and his Houndoom, dressed smartly and grinning broadly. He descends the stairs with a girl her age dressed in casual clothes walking a step behind him. Simon shakes Mackenzie's hand and smiles warmly. "Mackenzie! It is a pleasure to be graced with your presence again."

"Hound, doom hound!" The Houndoom barks happily.

"And back to you," Mackenzie replies. "I see Houndoom has made a quick recovery."

"Ah yes, it took a while but he's now back on his feet. Mackenzie, I'd like for you to meet May," Simon gestures to the pretty brunette that stands behind him. "She will be your roommate and will be showing you around our academy."

"Nice too meet you!" May smiles happily and adjusts her red bandanna on top of her long brown locks.

"You too May," Mackenzie replies. She turns to Scott and Steven. "I think I'm going to go now. Thanks for all the help."

"We'll be in touch kiddo!" Scott ruffles the top of her own chocolate locks then chuckles at the young Champion's expression. "Stay cool Mackie! Remember not to tell anyone about your," he looks suspiciously to May and leans in to whisper: "new position." He straightens up and smiles before walking back to the car.

Mackenzie lets out a small laugh as Scott dramatically opens his door. Steven stands in front of her and tucks what felt like a pendant into her palm discretely. He then takes both of her hands in his and holds them up. "Take care of this for me, OK?" He mutters it under his breath then louder: "I'll see you later Champ. Take care!"

"Will do, Steven!" Mackenzie smiles and when he lets go of her hands she tucks the item into the pocket of her vest. She then raises her hand to wave as the car starts heading out the way it came.

"Wow," May says, striding up to Mackenzie. "You must have pretty high-up friends if Steven Stone came to wish you well." The brunette loops her arm through Mack's and smiles once again. "I have a feeling we'll be great friends Mack!"

Simon casually approaches the girls. "I do believe there are some battles happening in the Lugia Stadium right now if you girls want to go check them out. I'm sure Mackenzie would like to see the competition!"

"Good idea! Thanks sir. Let's go Mack!"

May and Mack head up the front stairs and into the reception. The newest student barely got time to take in the office and their workers before May opens a door directly opposite the main entrance.

"This is the Quad," she explains as they step into a large outdoor area. They walk down a paved path framed with flower bushes and the occasional picnic bench. Some boarders lie around on the grass, grooming their Pokemon or just doing homework. On either side of the Quad stood two other buildings similar to the office and reception structure, with deep green trails of ivy weaving their way through the bricks. "Those are some of the class rooms. The ones behind us are the dorms-"

May stumbles back as two other girls come running out of the left stadium and right at them. Mack sees the girl with navy hair cradling a Piplup and the blond girl has a bird Pokémon trailing behind her that Mack hasn't seen before.

"Maaaay!" The navy haired girl shouts, waving her free hand above her head. "Misty is about to battle!"

"Already?" May gasps and grabs Mack's wrist. "Sorry Mack but we need to put May's Great Tour on pause right now. Follow me!"

Mack sprints behind May and the other two girls as they head into the left arena; the Lugia Stadium if she recalls correctly. They enter through the arched entrance and go speeding into a short tunnel. Mack stumbles out last and pauses to catch her breath. She looks up and for the second time that morning, her jaw drops. The stadium is the biggest she'd ever seen. She guesses that it is designed to fit the whole school plus a hundred or so spectators. There was even a media pit!

She sees May and the other head up a flight of stairs into the stands and follows suit. They sit in the front row and Mack finally sees the extent of the field. The rocky battle field is raised up from the ground with the trainers on either end standing on a higher viewing platform. _They must elevate to do sky battles, _Mack thinks to herself.

"Misty would've killed me if I missed her battle!" May gasps as she collapses into a plastic seat.

"You bet!" The blond girl giggles. Her deep green eyes land on Mack. "Are you the new student?"

"Yea, I'm Mack."

"That's a pretty name!" The navy haired girl squeaks with enthusiasm Mack could probably never muster. "I'm Dawn and this is Piplup!"

"Lup!" The small penguin Pokémon stands in Dawn's lap and hits its chest proudly, making Mack smile.

"And I'm Isobelle," the blond smiles. "My partner is Fletchling too." The small red and grey bird chirps and lands atop Isobelle's head.

"It's nice to meet you all-"

A deep rumble travels through the front row as the battle field sinks into the ground, making Mack jump to her feet in awe. She watches as the field completely disappears into a dark abyss below the stadium.

"I call a water field!" A girl with bright orange hair shouts across the field to a boy with a shock of black hair.

"Whatever field you say princess!" He shouts back with a smirk stretched across his face.

A wolf whistle sounds from behind Mack and she turns around to see four boys her age further up in the stands. She couldn't help but analyse them like she would before a match.

"Don't bother with them," Isobelle says, seeing Mack look back at the group of boys. "They're pretty much all stupid."

"I don't think May would say that about Drew though," Dawn teases slyly at the brunette. Almost immediately her face goes a bright shade of red so it matches her bandanna.

"Yes I would!" May shouts back at the navy haired girl.

"That one's Drew," Isobelle explains, pointing to a boy with shaggy green hair with a black and purple tee. She continues pointing them out individually over May and Dawn's squabbling. "The one with the serious face is Paul. He's a top battler where Drew is the top co-ordinator. The guy who just did that stupid whistle to Ash is Indie. He's both a battler and a co-ordinator all while studying to be a Pokémon doctor. Next to him is Seth, _the _top battler in the whole academy. He rarely looses. He's also the Principal's son."

Mack looks to the apparent "best trainer". He sits casually back in his seat, joking with Drew and the blond boy that must be Indie while and pointing to the boy on the battle field. Mack watches as he brushes back his black bangs from his bright green eyes. She gazed at them for a while before realizing they were boring right into her.

The new brunette quickly turns in her seat ad faces the battle field. Isobelle looks between her and the male trainer suspiciously before shrugging.

"Anyway that one there, with the Pikachu, is Ash. He's Misty's boyfriend."

"They are so cute together!" Dawn squeals with delight, evidently done teasing a still very bright May.

"OK! Reveal your Pokémon!" Misty shouts from the field.

"Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash commands, letting his electric mouse run down his arm and jump onto one of the floating discs.

"Go Starmie!" Misty throws out a Pokeball, revealing a purple star with a giant jewel in the centre of its body. It jumps upwards and spins into the water.

"Begin!" She shouts.

"Thunder Bolt into the water Pikachu!" Ash shouts quickly, getting his chance. Misty sees this quickly too.

"Out of the water Starmie and use Swift!"

"Misty sure chose a bad field if she knew she'd be facing an electric type," Mack says thoughtfully.

"Don't under estimate her," a voice says from behind her. Both Isobelle and Mack turn quickly to see Indie sitting in a seat behind them, his eyes focused on the match. "She owns a water type _gym_. She has dealt with this kind of stuff before."

"She's a Gym Leader?" Mackenzie asks, glancing to the feisty girl on the field.

"Yup, straight from the Kanto Region with Ash," Isobelle replies.

Mack watches as the Pikachu successfully lands a wicked looking Iron Tail dead on the star Pokémon, sending it hurling back into the water. The Pikachu lands agilely on the floating disc as the Starmie regains its composure under water.

"Aaaany ways, I'm here to let newbie here-"

"Mackenzie," the girl corrects.

Indie clears his throat. "_Mackenzie _here know that Seth wants to battle her straight after Ash and Misty."

"Seth huh?" Mack looks past Indie to see Seth talking with Paul and Drew, occasionally glancing at Indie. "Why doesn't he come down here and ask me then?"

Indie shrugs. "I don't know-"

"So he could get it on with Isobelle," Seth says, walking down from their row of seats with Paul and Drew. He smirks at Mack. "So what do you say girlie?"

"It's Mackenzie!" The girl exaggerates. "Mah-ken-zie."

"Kennie it is then," Seth says casually. "So how about it Kennie?"

Mackenzie purses her lips and looks towards the field where Ash is about to land the final attack. She then looks to May, Dawn and Isobelle.

"Go for it!" May encourages her.

"Wipe the field with him Mack!" Dawn cheers, her Piplup nodding in agreement.

Decided, Mackenzie stands and smiles mischievously at the dark haired trainer standing before her.

"Single or Double?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! That's the crew and the Academy. <strong>

**Any comments or suggestion to give to me? Or want me to post another chapter sooner? Then just go ahead and leave a review or PM me at any time!**

**Until next time!**

**~Selector~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Selector: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter I've put together :D**

**Mack: Things are about to get interesting!**

**Seth: And I'm going to win that battle!**

**Dawn: Oh shush up you two**

**Selector: I do not own Pokemon or its characters**

* * *

><p>Mack looks out over the battle field confidently. This is where she feels the most at home, a place that is universally the same. Where she can show how strong she can actually be.<p>

_Alright_, she thinks to herself. She glances across the field to where Seth stands, a single Pokeball already in his hand. _A single battle. One on one, no substitutions. _Her hand curls around her waist to where her belt of Pokeballs sits on her hip. Her fingers graze across the three spherical surfaces-

THREE?

Her heart jumps at the prospect of having lost three of her most trusted Pokémon but it settled soon after. _That's right_, she recalls. _I left them with Professor Rowan._

"Hey Kennie!" Seth shouts across the field, one hand cupped around his mouth. "Are we going to battle or what?"

"Yea yea hold up!" Mack reaches back and selects a random Pokeball from her belt. _Is this Monferno? Or Floatzel?_

"Reveal your Pokémon!" She shouts.

"Go Umbreon!"

Seth throws out the Pokeball, letting the dark type eeveelution grace the battle field. It tilts its head back and regards Mack with bright red eyes.

"Let's go!" Mack commands easily, mimicking Seth's movements. The Pokeball opens to reveal the silhouette of her Luxray. "Alright Luxray!"

"Woah a Luxray!" May gasps. "I've never seen one in person!"

"They're very dangerous. Seth better not be too cocky," Paul mutters. Dawn looks to him bashfully and turns back to the match.

"Ladies first," Seth smirks.

Mack purses her lips. "Alright then. Luxray, use Thunder Fang!"

"Luuuuuux!" The gleam eyes Pokémon roars with its mouth opened wide, gathering blue and yellow electricity there before bounding forward to the Umbreon. The dark type sidesteps the lion quickly, making it jump up onto one of the boulders that are scattered around the field to avoid a head-on collision.

"Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" Seth commands.

The Umbreon nimbly and efficiently fires off three blobs of darkness straight at Luxray. The lion barely has time to jump before one hits it in the side. It lands sidewards and slides across the dirt a few meters.

"This can't be all you've got Kennie," Seth teases.

Mack looks to Seth then to his Umbreon. That quick flurry of moves only took a matter of seconds. "Luxray, Double Team then Thunder Fang!"

In front of Mack, Luxray's form shimmers and multiplies into three others, all charging towards the Umbreon with their jaws filled with snapping electricity. Mack watches Seth and his Umbreon with sharp eyes.

"Umbreon, Flash." Umbreon's bright yellow rings glow and a split second later, a blinding light fills the stadium.

Back in the stands, May throws her arms upwards and buries her head into the shoulder next to her. As her eyes adjusted, she sees the black and purple tee in her fingers. Instantly she jerks back upright away from Drew's chest, her face matching her bandanna perfectly and shouts towards the battle: "Go Mack!"

Mack throws her arms up as well and smiles. She barely hears a change in Luxray's dashing footfalls. If anything, he was probably dashing towards the opposing Pokémon even faster. Seth sees it clearly and gasps as the copies of Luxray, completely _unaffected, _merge into one and deliver a powerful Thunder Fang to Umbreon. The dark type cries as it is lifted up in the Lion's jaws and thrown towards Seth's podium.

"That's it Luxray!" Mack cheers. "Now get up close and use Swagger!"

"Protect!" Seth commands.

Mack grins as the Umbreon's body crackles with electricity, preventing its movement. "Looks like you're paralysed! Go Luxray!"

The Luxray stops in front of Umbreon. A glowing red aura emits from its body as it snaps at Umbreon. The dark type's already red eyes start glowing fiercer as it attempts to regain its footing.

"Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" Seth commands, a new tone adding to his confident voice. Mack singles it out as worry.

The Umbreon powers up a wicked looking Shadow Ball but the eeveelution stumbles to the side and fires it stray, grazing Mack by a hair. Luxray jumps backwards onto a boulder to dodge another. It slams into the rock, shattering it and making the electric type jump higher into the air.

Seth winces. He'd never been in this situation before, paralyzed _and _confused. However he is battling an opponent of champion status, he must remember that. However, he is also of high status.

He looks to his opponent now. She is looking straight at him. Not a look of curiosity but one full of knowledge and understanding. Almost like she's. . . reading him.

"Come on Seth!" Indie shouts, practically leaning over the railings to his best friend. "I have money on you!"

"Yea, you better pay up pretty soon because this battle looks as good as over," Dawn says slyly, putting out her palm for money.

Indie sweat drops at the usually upbeat girl acting so shady and turns back to the match. "COME ON SETH I HAVE 10 BUCKS ON YOU!"

"Come on Dawn," Misty sighs. "Enough with the gambling."

Back on the field Seth is freaking out. He watches as Luxray continues to dodge the hazardous dark balls of energy on the rocks. Mack sees this too and waits to see what Seth would do.

"Snap out of it Umbreon!" Seth commands. The small dark type totters from side to side, damaging itself by hitting its head in a nearby rock. _It's hopeless_, he thinks to himself. _She still has one more move up her sleeve and it may as well be another egg move._ Then it hit him.

The Umbreon snapped out of its confusion, looking around wildly for its opponent. Seth looks around too, the lion had disappeared!

"Doesn't matter," he says. "Use Shadow Ball on the boulders Umbreon!" The dark type starts firing off controlled Shadow Balls at the boulders, completely disintegrating them into dust.

Mack purses her lips. "Luxray, dodge!"

The lion jumps up high into the air just as the boulder it had been hiding behind turns to a pile of rubble.

"Got you!" Seth shouts. "Shadow Ball!"

Mack realizes her mistake too late, Luxray has nowhere to dodge the attack mid air. She's have to counter it.

"Discharge!" She cries. Luxray's fur crackles with electricity a brief second before it explodes outwards, creating a giant star.

"It's so beautiful!" Isobelle gasps to May and Dawn, all three being co-ordinators. The spectators watch as all the energy is brought forward, Luxray controlling the direction of the Discharge.

"That's amazing!" Ash gawks. "It can still control the direction of the electricity even when it has been dispelled from its body!"

"It's not an easy feat, but she's a seriously strong trainer," Misty agrees.

The two attacks collide mid air, sending smoke billowing out over the arena. Seth coughs and tries to locate Umbreon in the dense fog, but it is too thick to see through. Mack on the other hand smiles wickedly. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Luxray, get out of there and use Discharge!"

Luxray jumps up into the air again, firing off a wicked discharge into the smoke. It hits everywhere and everything. The lion lands gracefully as the smoke clears, only to tilt it's head in confusion.

A Wigglytuff stands in front of the injured Umbreon, shielding them both in a protective barrier.

"What?" Mackenzie gasps. "No way! That's cheating!" She glares at Seth. "You cheat!"

"Now calm down newbie," a female voice coos from behind her. Mack turns to a girl with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I can't have you going around beating up _my _boyfriend's Pokémon now can I?"

In the stands May, Misty, Dawn and Isobelle all look to each other in unison.

"Who are you?" Mack asks icily from her trainer's platform. From the corner of her eyes she sees May and Misty climb down from the seats.

"I'm Lori, darling. This is my precious Wigglytuff," she motions to the pink fairy-like Pokémon walking over with Seth and his Umbreon.

"Lori, I don't appreciate it when you interrupt my battles like that," Seth says after giving her a peck on the cheek. Mackenzie notices how forced it was.

"It's really rude," Misty agrees with Seth. She and May stand back a step from the conversation. "But we can't blame you, you're always like that anyway."

Mack sniggers at the comment. Lori eyes her like she is a rotten piece of fish. "And what are you laughing at?"

Mack looks to her in confusion. "I was laughing at Misty's comment."

"Well don't," she snaps. "I come here from my own home to find you _bashing _my boyfriend's Pokémon up with that nasty looking lion of yours-"

"It's a Pokémon BATTLE!" Mack exaggerates. "And Luxray is not _nasty_. The only nasty thing round here messing up my vision is you!"

"Buuurn!" Indie shouts, the rest of the spectators joining the conflict. Lori shoots Indie a look, shutting him up immediately. "Sorry Lori."

She turns back to the new trainer still up on the platform. "Don't think I won't get you back for that. I _own _this school. Come on Seth." She turns briskly to a group of girls waiting by the entrance to the stadium with Seth following in tow.

"Seth!" Mack calls out. She thought of how well she liked his name on her tongue. He turns back curiously, so does Lori. Mack smiles. "We will finish this battle later, right?"

Seth smiles back, his Umbreon brushing up against his leg. "Right."

Mack returns Luxray to its Pokeball with some words of praise before jumping off the field. May and Isobelle come up to her immediately with high-fives ready. "Who was that?"

"Seth's girlfriend and continuing May's Grand Tour, the academy's biggest snob," May answers.

"Well we're going to the Ho-Oh Stadium to get ready for that contest next week," Drew says casually. "Any of you want to join?" He quickly glances at May.

"Sure! Dawn and I need to practice that Bubble routine anyway. Isn't that right Dawn?" Isobelle asks the navy haired girl.

Her Piplup jumps out of Dawns arms in agreement, making its way to the contest specific stadium. "I guess that's a yes!" Dawn laughs lightly. "What about you May?"

May shakes her head. "I need to show Mack our dorm first sorry. We may meet you there later."

"I'll go with you and Mack then," Misty says happily from Ash's side.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Dawn announces, marching towards the entrance with Isobelle and the rest of the guys.

"Dawn is such a handful sometimes," Misty sighs. "Anyway I'm Misty but you probably already know that."

"I'm Mack. Your battling was amazing! I heard you're a gym leader too! That's really awesome because I'm-" Mack catches herself. "I'm challenging the Gym Leaders in the Sinnoh Region you see."

"That's awesome," Misty responds, exiting the stadium. "It's good to have another girl who battles instead of co-ordinates." She looks deliberately towards May.

"Hey, it isn't that bad!" May smiles and flicks her hair.

"Whatever you say May," Mack chimes in. May punches her shoulder lightly before she and Misty lead her down another path leading to the right side of the reception building. They enter through a glass door and come to a T-intersection with a long hallway of doors. Mack sees that each door is uniquely decorated with everything from magazine clippings to photos to movie posters. She barely has time to take it all in before she notices Misty and May walking towards a staircase leading to the second floor. Mack catches up quickly to find them already at a half decorated door halfway towards the end of the hallway.

She skids to a stop besides them. On the door are photos of May and the others. Some were taken at the beach and others are grainy shots of contests that were taken in the audience.

"Mack, welcome to the Mayple-Armitage residence!" May says dramatically, unlocking the door and swinging it wide open.

Mack steps into the room. Inside there were two beds, desks, dressers and closets, one on each side. In the middle of the back wall is a window allowing the new trainer to look out to the ocean.

"That's the bathroom," May points to a door to the side of the room. Mack sees cosmetic supplies thrown in a hap- hazard like way to the side of the vanity. "Sorry, I tried to make some room."

"Another reason co-ordinators are a pain in the butt," Misty smiles.

"Anyway," May continues, ignoring Misty's comment. "Your bags are on your bed and Misty and Dawn's room is across the hall."

"What about Isobelle?" Mack asks curiously.

"She's not a boarder. Neither is Indie."

Mack nods and goes towards her bags. "I'm going to start unpacking. I'll meet you guys at the other stadium."

"You don't need any help?" May asks.

"I should be good. Thanks anyways."

Misty nods. "Alright, we'll see you down there."

After the two exit the room, Mack pulls out the pendant from her vest and tosses it onto the bed. She quickly removes her vest and pats down the scorched spot.

"Owowowowowow OW!" She moans as she lifts up her shirt and sees a bright red mark directly under where the pendant had been heating up while she was battling. She puts it back down and curiously picks up the mysterious pendant gifted to her by the Hoenn Champion. It is a smooth round pearl, around the size of a marble embedded in a single ring of diamonds. As Mack holds the now cool pendant up to the light, the diamonds send off small rays of light around the room and the pearl sparkles a pale pink colour. She whistles softly.

Unsure of the heat source, Mack puts the chain back into her vest pocket and puts it back on. She quickly unpacks her bags and exits the room, making her way to the Ho-Oh stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Selector: And there you have it folk-<strong>

**May: WHY'D YOU MAKE ME CUDDLE DREW?!**

**Drew: Oh come on, we all know you wanted to, April**

**May: MY NAME IS MAY!**

**Selector: uh huh well while those two are going at it, leave a review please! And if you want a quick update, fave it too. It's all greatly appreciated.**

**Until later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Selector: Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter! Keep in mind this one is a bit of drabble, just to get a few ships sailing ;)**

**Paul: Don't tell me.**

**Dawn: AWH YEA!**

**Selector: Hehe, don't forget the all important ContestShipping too!**

**Drew: Ugh. Let's just get this over with.**

**Mack: Selector only owns the OCs and the plot!**

* * *

><p>May enters the Ho-Oh Contest Stadium and all worries fly out of her mind. Contests bring her to an ease, letting her clear her mind and have fun with her friends and Pokémon at the same time. She enters at the ground level seating and turns to survey the seats above her that are normally reserved for higher-ups in the academy and special media coverage. They normally get the best view of all the action, especially if an aerial stunt is preformed.<p>

"I'm going to go sit with Ash. I can't wait to see your performance!" Misty waves before descending the steps and taking a seat next to Ash, Paul and Indie. May smiles as she sees Ash lean in to plant a cheeky peck on Misty's cheek, making the Gym Leader grin like an idiot.

"How did Ash snag a girlfriend before me?"

May rolls her eyes and turns to Drew. _I'd recognize that arrogant tone anywhere. _The teenage boy flicks his leafy green bangs from his eyes to get a better look at Ash and Misty, who were now poking each other in the ribs.

"Seriously though," Drew continues. "All they do is muck around. It's weird."

"That's what makes them so good for each other." May turns and gives a pointed look to the emerald eyed boy. "They know how to have fun."

Drew chuckles and looks to the brunette, a smirk playing on his lips. "I know how to have fun. At least I don't freak out at an Umbreon's Flash attack."

May rotates her head towards the stage, a futile attempt at hiding the blush that is slowly creeping up her neck. _Oh Arceus he knew it was me. Well of course he knew! I jumped right onto him!_

Drew looks to the brunette with a soft smile replacing his signature smirk. He remembered the way her soft hair traced its way down his arm, the feel of her face against his chest. How close to perfect those mere milli-seconds had been.

"Well I-I-I need to go meet Isobelle," May says bashfully, gesturing to the stage with her thumb. "We need to practice onstage before the contest so. . . Yup! Later Grass Head!"

Drew's eyes follow her down the stairs where she stops in front of Isobelle and Dawn.

"What's going on between you too?"

Drew jerks around at the voice. The new girl- Mack he thinks May said earlier at the other stadium- stands quietly at the entrance with her arms folded and a knowing grin stretched across her face. The boy's eyes flicker briefly towards May and he scratches his head. Mack sees this and smiles even wider.

"You like her!" She jumps up and claps her hands together.

Drew flinches and looks around wildly before harshly whispering: "You can't tell anyone, Newbie. Especially not _her_."

The girl tucks her hands in her vest pockets and sways on the spot. Mack grins and nods wildly. "It's all too cuuute!"

Drew's brain ticks into motion. "Uh hey, you're boarding with May now, aren't you?"

Mack stops swaying and gives Drew a considerate look. "Yea I am. Why do you ask?"

The teen pulls out a bright, ruby red rose and presses it into Mack's hand quickly. "Put it on her pillow. If she asks, say nothing."

Another grin breaks out over Mack's face. "Rodger!" She turns quickly and sprints out of the stadium towards the female dorm rooms, leaving the green headed teen gazing at May.

_I hope you like it, February._

* * *

><p>"Alright so who's going first?" May asks the other two girls.<p>

"Don't forget us," Indie butts in, leaning over one of the chairs in the first row. "Drew and I have a killer opening performance!"

May nods. "Yea don't worry. We know you're there." She turns to Isobelle. "Want to go up with me first?"

Isobelle nods. "Yea, sure!"

The two get up onstage and both bring out their Pokeballs. May is the first one to start the appeal.

"Skitty, take the stage!" She stylishly throws the Pokeball in front of her and releases the pink kitten-like Pokemon from its capsule.

Isobelle reaches back to throw her Pokeball out but her breath catches in her throat. Stage fright grips her like a vice as she looks out to all the seating that would no doubt be full on the day.

"Isobelle?" May walks over to her blond friend and places a hand on her back. "Are you ok?"

Before Isobelle could respond a voice rises up from the small group of spectators. "COME ON IZ! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Isobelle meets Indie's eyes. The boy smiles and sticks up his thumb. "I believe in you Iz."

"Alright," Isobelle whispers. Then louder: "Alright, go Duskinoir!"

"And she's back online," Paul says to Indie. Indie barely hears him as he watches the two onstage. Paul gives the other boy a look and follows his line of vision to the blond girl onstage. "And Indie is gone," he says to no one in particular.

"No need to worry," Dawn says from his other side. "He's just a little awestruck right now."

"Hn," Paul responds.

Dawn looks to the onyx eyed boy. "Do you want to see what it's really like up there?"

Paul shrugs. "I've battles in arenas bigger than this. I doubt it'll make much of a difference."

"Well prove it then." The bluenette stands and heads to the stage door, turning and motioning for Paul to follow. The plum haired boy rolls his eyes and heads over to Dawn.

"You're trouble, you know?" Paul follows her through the door and past a few changing rooms before ascending a flight of steps and finding himself in the wings of the stage. He peers past the curtain and into the crowd, realizing how entirely different it actually is. In battles you barely hear the audience past the blood pounding in your head and you're too involved in the battle to notice hundreds of people staring at you. In a battle it's only you, your Pokemon and your opponent.

Here it is completely different. Instead of ignoring the audience you must embrace them, engage them in order to win. You need a clear mind and head to accomplish this form of competition.

"It is different," Paul says, watching as May's Skitty and Isobelle's Duskinoir do a Blizzard/ Shadow Ball combination. The ghost type fires a dozen shadowy blobs into the air seemingly effortlessly. Skitty then jumps up onto its large hand and tilts its head back, firing off a powerful Blizzard attack into the cloud of purple and black darkness. On impact, the Shadow Balls explode into a mass of purple, blue and white sparkles that are now raining down on the posing Skitty and Duskinoir. The small audience cheer.

"I think it is easier than battling though," Dawn says, watching as May pulls out some discs for their second appeal. "I mean, battling is all in the moment. That is why I find that round in Contests pretty hard as I can't plan for it."

"I know what you mean," Paul says. "I guess one thing I learnt when I was starting out was that there are more things you can use. Such as the battlefield. Use that to your advantage and you have a way better chance of winning."

Dawn looks up to Paul, her mouth shaped as a small 'o' as she takes the valuable information in. _That is a great idea_, she thinks to herself.

"DAWN WATCH OUT!"

Back on the main stage, May throws out more discs to her Skitty, letting the pink Pokémon juggle them with its tail before hitting them to the waiting Duskinoir, who juggles them with its hand and a well rounded Psychic attack. Skitty hits the last disc a little too hard, making it fly past the ghost type and straight into the wings of the stage!

Dawn turns her head just in time to see a hand reach out and snatch the disc mid-flight, a mere inch away from Dawn's nose.

"You're trouble, you know that right?"

Dawn looks up to Paul. His arm is outstretched and a smile is playing on his face. Dawn lets go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding and places her hand over her chest.

"Thank you so much and- wait. I'm not trouble!" Dawn gapes at the purple hired boy as he flings the disc back out to May and Isobelle.

"I beg to differ. Now let's go before a light falls on you or something."

The two exit the backstage area and sit back in the audience. Piplup, who was sitting in Misty's lap, jumps up and waddles quickly over to its trainer, freaking out.

"It's fine Piplup!" Dawn laughs as she takes her seat. "Paul saved me!"

"Hn," Paul responds, looking back to the stage.

* * *

><p>"Done," Mack smiles as she lays the ruby red rose on May's Beautifly themed pillow case. She adjusts a petal slightly before exiting the door room for the second time that hour.<p>

The brunette walks casually back towards the Ho-Oh stadium, twirling the chain of the pendant around her finger. _I wonder what it's for. Maybe it has a switch I accidently bumped during the battle and it turned off when that stupid Wigglytuff interrupted. _She turns around a large rose bush and bumps into someone, sending her stepping back.

"Watch it Kennie," Seth says before edging around her and heading towards the administration building.

"You watch it!" She shouts after him, stifling a yawn. She turns back and sees whats-her-face standing at the Stadium door, peering in. Mack knows she is watching her new friends inside.

"I thought you didn't board," Mack says, making the blond girl's hair whip around.

"I don't," the other girl spits.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I was meeting Seth to give him a little present. I was just about to leave." The girl turns sharply. _"_Just stay out of my business. Got it?"

"Crystal," Mack says sarcastically, the kind that wanted you to poke out your tongue as a response. Lori watches as the newbie heads back into the stadium.

_No matter, _Lori thinks to herself as she strolls back to the front of the school. She remembers the way Isobelle froze up at the sight of all the empty chairs. _I got what I was after._

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

"Come in."

Seth enters the Principal's office and sits down in front of his father's desk. The teen looks to Houndoom. Normally it would come up to him and brush its head against his leg. _This is something important then_.

"I assume you and the Champion have been acquainted?" Simon asks seriously.

Seth nods. "We had a battle. She would've won if Lori didn't come and break it up."

Simon looks up sharply. "Why do you challenge her to a battle? She is the _Champion_! There was no way you'd win. I barely lost against her Seth, what made you think you had a chance?"

Seth taps his thumbs together. "For trainers, the best way to get to know a person is to battle them right? That's what I did."

Simon closes his eyes and breaths out a sigh. "I understand Seth. Just remember our plan is all coming into place. All Team Vertigo members have temporarily been moved to Slateport just for this mission. Nothing can go WRONG!" As his voice hit a crescendo, Seth flinched. Simon leans back. "After all, it isn't every day you get to abduct a Champion now, is it?"

"No."

Simon nods. "Just remember the plan, ok? You're going to take over my position one day. I want you to know that all we are doing, we are doing for the greater good." He waves a dismissive hand. "I'll see you later."

Seth stands and softly closes the door behind him. He then heads towards his dorm room he shares with Drew. _For the greater good_, echoes in his head like an evil chant. _For the greater good._

_Is it really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Selector: Yup, it is pretty short for my standards but I promise there will be more in the next chapter!<strong>

**Mack: TELL THEM! TELL THEM!**

**Ash: COME ON TELL THEM ALL!**

**Selector: Haha ok. I just read this AH-MAZ-ZING story trailer by AlexuPenguin and if she gets the favs and reviews and all that stuff, she will continue with it! It has all the good stuff like contest, ikari, oldrival and poke shipping! It's called "The Council of Arceus" and I highly recommend this for anyone and everyone!**

**Mack: *nudges Ash* She told 'em**

**Misty: Anyway, check that out and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

**Dawn: PWEASE REVIEW!**

**~Selector~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Selector: Helloooooo everyone!**

**Paul: Why are you so happy?**

**Dawn: Why _can't _she be happy?**

**Paul: I never said she couldn't _Trouble_**

**Dawn: You're the only trouble around here! Stop being so rude!**

**Selector: *sweatdrops* uh anyway, Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Isobelle: Selector only owns OCs and plot!**

* * *

><p><em>I stand atop a large, crumbling pillar, a deep cobalt and purple mist swimming beneath me, not letting me see the ground. I look around instead and see a figure on top of another pillar; their silhouette is the only feature I can make out. I can't see if the person is male or female. <em>

_A dark shadow suddenly rushes past me, two orbs of red flashing the darkness. Another flew closer to the figure, almost knocking him off. Again, a pair of red lights, orbs, whatever flashed against the murky soup of a fog. I collapse to my knees and squeeze my hands over my ears. _This can't be happening, _I think to myself. _This can't-

_Suddenly I'm knocked backwards off the column, screaming nothing as I reach out-_

Mack jerks awake hastily, she's sitting up with one hand reaching out towards nothing and the other clutching her chest where her pendant glows fiercely against her skin. She quickly snaps it off and throws it into her pillow case before swinging her legs off the bed and taking deep gulps of cool air.

The Sinnoh girl looks over to May, sleeping like a Snorlax with her finger tips brushing against her bedside table where a rose sits in a small glass vial. If she was screaming during her dream, May would certainly not hear it.

She reads the time on May's cute yet somehow dented Swablu alarm clock: 6:04. From what she's heard, breakfast is at 7:30 and homeroom at 8:30. This gives her plenty of time to quickly shower and change into her new uniform. Mack comes out of the bathroom just as May's alarm goes off. The brunette, her head still buried in her pillow, slaps her hand against the table until she gets the Swablu, chirping and singing. In one swift motion May trows the clock against the furthest wall, shutting the mechanical singing up.

"So that's where the dents come from," Mack breaths. May rolls around in bed and sees Mack standing in the bathroom's entry. She raises her eyebrows. "Just saying that a certain Swablu shouldn't fly that often."

"How are you up so early?" May yawns and throws back her sheet.

Mack shrugs. "Bad dream. Nothing to worry about though."

May goes to her cupboard and pulls out pieces of uniform similar to Mack's: a while blouse with tee-shirt sleeves, a red skirt, a red tie and a pair of black shoes. "I guess it's normal anyway, being your first night in a new place."

Mack puts her deep chocolate locks into a ponytail and shrugs. "I guess so." _If glowing red eyes have anything to do with homesickness. _

May's hand lands softly on the new girl's shoulder. "It's fine. We're here for you."

Mack smiles. "Thanks May."

The door swings open, revealing a very hyped up Dawn. Mack giggles when she sees the knee length colorfully striped socks the navy haired girl wears. She wears the same uniform as Mack, only the tie is loose and the top button is undone. And of course: the knee length rainbows.

"It's Monday." Dawn looks to May seriously. "_Monday_."

May gasps and runs into the bathroom with her clothes. Mack looks to Dawn and Misty, who has just appeared. "What's so different about Mondays?"

Misty grins and motions to Dawn. "May and Dawn only like Mondays for the pancakes at breakfast. However first in first served and you do not want to see these two with no pancakes on Mondays."

"It wasn't that bad," Dawn says lightly. Her Piplup totters in still half asleep.

"Luuuup."

Misty rolls her eyes. "What? Are you saying my ears _didn't _go through the torture of Arceus for the whole _week?_"

Dawn shrugs. "Hey, pancakes are a gift from Arceus."

"So are milkshakes," Mack points out. "Caramel milkshakes."

"Don't encourage them Mack," Misty groans.

The bathroom door slams open and a red blur flies out past Mack and through the door with Dawn in tow. Mack picks up May's red bandanna and pockets it.

"You can't just be wearing that," Misty points out. "I know I'm not one to give fashion tips but you have to at least have an accessory. Mine's the necklace Ash gave me in Kanto." She holds up a beautiful blue teardrop shaped sapphire alongside an equally stunning crinite thunder bolt.

Mack walks out with Misty and closes the door behind them. "The bolt is Ash?"

"Yea," Misty sighs, holding it up in front of her face. Mack sees the faint red tickle in her cheeks. She places it on her collarbone and looks to Mack. "We're going to get you something this weekend. No questions asked. As soon as I tell Dawn and Isobelle the deal is settled."

Mack sighs. "I don't really like shopping."

Misty puts her arm around the newbie. "Why have we only just met?"

They walk out into the quad and past a huge patch of grass Mack guesses is for exercise and into a large cafeteria building. Inside are rows of metal benches and matching tables with people already sitting and reserving them for their friends. She sees Dawn at a bench near the middle and goes over to her.

"OK stay here!" She says quickly before joining May in the already forming line. Mack sits opposite Misty.

"She must really love pancakes," mutters Mack.

"Look at this!" Misty points to the BuzzNav function on the PokeNav. "Who's Team Vertigo?"

"Them?" Mack leans forward and looks to Misty's Buzznav function. "They don't seem to be a big deal."

"Don't underestimate them," Paul says. He and Ash sit at the table. "Just because they haven't done anything means they won't in the future."

Seth sits next to Mack casually and reaches for the Pokenav. "This team was in Johto a while back." Mack's eyes widen a fraction. Seth holds out the device to show the new girl. "They were in Goldenrod City while I lived there. They took siege of the radio station before even Team Rocket did."

Mack suddenly notices how close she and Seth were sitting. She edges back casually but not quick enough to draw any attention.

"No big deal!" Dawn squeezes between Seth and Mack and places a stack of pancakes in front of the girl. Mack almost goes red as the rest of the teens look at her and possibly the proximity between her and Seth. She distracts herself by looking at the plate in front of her, a sight instantly making her eyes turn into saucers. "Complementary 'cakes for your first breakfast! Don't expect any more deliveries," Dawn adds quietly before sitting further down the table.

"Hey where's mine?" Ash looks to the stack enviously.

"Get them yourselves," May says through a mouthful.

A hand sneaks under the coordinator's and swipes a sugar coated pancake. "Don't talk with your mouth full June."

May glares at Drew. "First, my name isn't _June_. Second, get your own food and STOP TAKING MINE!"

Drew edges away from her slightly but casually straightens his tie. "Whatever, March."

Misty rolls her eyes. "May? Isn't this a good photo opportunity?"

Mack's head snaps up, a trail of syrup making its way down her chin. "_What?_"

At the same time May whips out a camera and aims it in the newbie's direction. "Say cakes, Mack!"

Mackenzie barely has time to wipe her face before a blinding light emits from the camera, capturing her with her hands half way to her red and messy face. May pulls out the Polaroid picture and starts fanning it. "This is SO going on the door!"

* * *

><p>Mack whips around frantically, her rich dark brown hair fanning out around her. She swiftly launches herself against a window and peers towards the Lugia Stadium where a cloud of smoke rises into the air. She looks down to where the first floor meets the ground and spies a staircase.<p>

_How can this even be happening? _Mack thinks as she sprints around another corner. _How did I get lost?_

Soon after homeroom had ended, the brunette parted with her friends and announced she was going to a history class. Mack hits herself as she realized why May and Isobelle- who arrived by bus- were giggling so madly. _I read my freaking schedule wrong! I'm supposed to be at the Stadium for battle class!_

Mack turns another corner and almost bursts into a cheer. A staircase! _Leading down! _The secret Champion leaps down the stairs four at a time and sharply turns towards the door-

_CRASH! _Mack slams into what seems like an airbag and rebounds off into the hard floor.

"Owwwww," she moans, rubbing her hip.

"Watch it you Muk!" Mack looks up into the face of Lori and her scowling Wigglytuff.

Mack turns around innocently and spots a window. "You know talking to reflections isn't completely classified as sane, right?"

"Ugh," Lori spits. "You again."

"Again," Mack gestures behind her. "Reflections?"

"I'm talking to you Muk!" Lori fires a pointed look at the now standing Mack. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I got lost, ok? Let me through." Mack marches past Lori and towards the door. The Wigglytuff jumps in front of the exit, blocking the Champion's way. "Tell your air bag to let me through."

Lori turns. "Not until you lay off of Seth."

"Seth?" Mack laughs loudly but quickly covers her face. "I've barely known him for what? A _day _now? I have no interest in him."

"I saw you two at breakfast," Lori sneers. "Don't think I won't take it out on you if he breaks up with me."

_Someone's a jealous little Miltank_, Mack thinks.

"Fine," she says a loud. "Just let me get to class."

Lori looks to her Pokémon and gestures for it to move. Mack quickly edges past it and into the Quad, not before looking back and giving the drama queen a look of ice. Lori waves sarcastically before turning on her heels.

Mack turns and jogs to the Stadium. _What's her problem? Surely I'm not _that _bad. She must be a classic rich spoilt girl, that's probably her problem. What was she doing yesterday anyway, spying on my friends practicing for a Contest? Maybe she's a coordinator too._

Mack enters the Stadium and leans against an arch to catch her breath. On the battle field is a double battle: Ash and Misty versus two other students. By the looks of it, Ash and Misty have them nailed.

"You must be Mackenzie Armitage, correct?"

Mack turns to a burly man with a very _very _prominent moustache. Besides him stands a Hitmonlee. "Yes, that's me."

"You're late missy," he titters, checking something off on a clipboard the fighting type Pokémon hands to him. "This is your first and final warning. Anymore tardiness and you'll be cleaning this whole stadium. Welcome to Advanced Battle."

"Thanks Sir."

"You see that boy there?" The teacher points towards a group of students. Mack looks around and sees Paul, Indie and Seth standing to the side of the battle field with the rest of the students. Seth looks over to her and smirks quickly. "That's Seth. He'll be your training and battling partner for the rest of the semester, got it?"

_Seth? Lori will have my head! _

"Understood sir," Mack replies before walking over to the trio.

"GO ASH!" Indie jumps up and down frantically, pumping his fists in the air. "YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!"

"You know Ash can't hear you," Paul says casually.

Indie turns to Paul. "Why not?"

"He's way too single minded. Why would he pay attention to you while he's battling? Especially if Misty is with him." Paul leans against the high stadium walls. "I think you come third on his list."

Indie hangs his head. "I guess so."

"Why are you late?" Paul looks towards a flushed and annoyed looking Mack.

"No one told me which Monday it was," groans Mack as she crashes against the wall next to Seth. "Oh by the way, we're partners."

"Damn," Seth sighs, catching her attention. "I was hoping the kid I was paired with was a decent battler. I guess I'm wrong for a change."

Mack stares daggers the green eyed boy. "Hold up! If your obsessive girlfriend didn't interrupt yesterday _I _would've won that battle!"

"No. You're wrong."

"I'm right!"

"Wrong."

"Right!"

"Wrong."

"Ri-" Mack is cut off as Misty slaps her on the back.

"I see you found your way with," she takes up Ash's hand and looks to his watch. "Only five minutes of the class left. Well done newbie!"

"It's not my fault I was sitting in an empty classroom for ages," Mack pouts.

"Sure it wasn't," Seth adds in slyly.

Before Mack could strangle the green eyed boy with his red tie, the teacher steps onto the referee's podium.

"LISTEN UP!" He looks around the crowd of students. "For the rest of the Semester you will have to train and get to know your partner well enough to predict their moves in battle. The end of year test will be on how well you and your partner work together." A bell rings from the main building, signalling lunch. "Dismissed!"

"See you later Ash," Misty says before planting a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.

Ash scoops her up in a hug in reply. "Catch you later Princess."

Mack turns away to talk to Seth, only to see him and Paul already exiting the stadium. Ash puts Misty down and quickly catches up to them.

Mack turns to Misty, giving the Gym Leader a punch in the shoulder.

"I guess I deserve that," she smiles.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Dawn slumps over a pile of books and paper while Mack and May look to the bluenette tiredly. "Why do we get this much homework on the first day anyway?"<p>

"Because that's what the academy does to sap away our free time," May replies bitterly.

Mack stands from the picnic bench and stretches her back. "It is relaxing out here though," she says as the soft sound of waves hitting the beach reach her ears.

"Now I want to lay on the grass and sleep," May laughs. She looks over Mack's shoulder and points. "What's that?"

Dawn and Mack turn. Against the orange sky is a moving black dot; an ink smudge against a beautiful painting. The dying sun's rays hit it at an angle, making a large purple stripe across the black body of the helicopter visible.

Dawn shrugs. "Probably a cargo plane for Lavaridge Town or something. Hey May, what'd you get for question 5. . ."

Mack's eyes travel down to a figure walking briskly towards the Lugia stadium. She recognizes Seth's posture. _I should ask him about the training as I didn't get time earlier._

"I'll be back," Mack says quickly before jogging to catch up with the dark haired boy. She watches as he enters the Stadium and picks up her pace. She turns the corner a minute later and looks into the stadium. "Seth? Hello?"

She walks in curiously and scans the seats, doing a full circle before leaning over the side of the media pit. After calling his name a few times, she stands and furrows her eyebrows in concentration.

_He's gone._

* * *

><p><strong>May &amp; Misty: Dun dun DUUUUN!<strong>

**Seth: I'm right here?**

**Mack: No you're not, you're gone.**

**May & Misty: DUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Seth: Ok then, I'm gone.**

**May, Misty & Mack: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Selector: Please review! I'd like to know where you think Seth has gone. Or even if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to know! I'd also really like to know how many people are reading and enjoying this :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Selector~**


End file.
